


Leaking Hues Off Every Cliff

by teachingpoetrytofish (bamelot89)



Series: Feathers and Blood [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/teachingpoetrytofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>I never was the best listener</i><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Leaking Hues Off Every Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> This one actually isn't a creative writing assignment, whoaskd;l.  
> (But I did write it during that class.)

There's stardust trickling out between your fingers' seams.

It dances over dark waves, teasing at the water,

dipping in just enough to get wet before darting back up

& shaking itself dry.

 

You warn me not to touch the tiny particles,

said they were torrid like fire, burning to the touch,

made of dozens of jagged, needle-like barbs, too small to see,

but big enough to feel.

 

I never was the best listener, & where stardust leaked

from the spaces between your fingers,

blood now seeps from mine.

 

Red & blue are two very different hues

& when our fingers are fit together, it's like

we're seeing the world through 3D lenses.

Everything is brighter, more alive, & relentless

in a way that never quite lets you get enough air,

leaves you breathless & light-headed,

constantly on the edge of something.

Only God knows what.


End file.
